A Night with Johanna
by VenomBat22
Summary: After seeing District 7 girl, Johanna Mason, in the elevator, Peeta Mellark decides to act on his urges with her. Inspired by Catching Fire movie. M for smut


As Peeta laid there with Katniss, he couldn't help but think about things that happened over the course of a few days. The Quarter Quell, being in the arena again with Katniss Everdeen, the girl he loved more then anything. The other Tributes and what they were capable of and who would be their allies. Katniss wanted Beetee, Mags, and Wiress, but Peeta wasn't sure he wanted an old woman, Nuts, and Volts as allies.

Still, the most recent image in his mind was the naked body of Johanna Mason, the female Tribute from District 7. She had stripped out of her Tribute Parade costume and was very mad about it. Johanna had a mean streak and wasn't one to easily be nice. Hell, she had even threatened to implant her ax in her Prep Team's faces.

Coming back to reality, he felt the soft blanket below him. Katniss' bed was soft, pleasant, and glorious. Her head was on his chest and they were lying there, whispering about the next few days, which included the day of the 75th Hunger Games. When there was a knock on the door, Peeta and Katniss both knew what that meant. He got up and said good-bye to her, feeling a little remorse.

As he headed back to his room, he still couldn't get the image of Johanna Mason nude out of his mind. His nerves went and skyrocketed, he could feel his urges coming on, and he didn't want to be alone. He would've went to Katniss, but he was sure she wouldn't open to having sex with him. Johanna did have a bad attitude, but a woman like her would wanna get laid at least once before dying in the arena.

Sneaking past some Peacekeepers, he made his way to the elevator and went down to the seventh floor, where Johanna and the male Tribute Blight were. The rooms were separate, so he was sure they would be alone. He knocked on her door and heard her screaming voice, which wasn't hard to miss.

"I TOLD YOU THERE IS NO ONE ELSE HERE! FUCK!" she opened the door and was very surprised. "Peeta, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in Johanna?"

"I guess," she answered, allowing him to enter.

Johanna was wearing a black bath robe and had wet hair, a clue that she had taken a shower. Peeta was nervous about asking for a night with her, but he was also skeptical she would catch on. She walked over to her bed and sat down, crossing her legs along with her arms.

"Now, what do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Are you mad with everybody?"

"When they piss me off, yes! I'm pretty damn sure you didn't sneak out here to ask me just that, am I right Baker Boy?"

"The reason I came down here is to... ask you... God." he was so nervous, Johanna was confused by what he wanted to ask her. Then he saw the bulge in his pants, which made her smirk.

"Let me guess," she started as she stood up and walked towards him. "You can't get the image of me naked out of your precious little head?"

"Uh... um..." before long, he finally nodded.

"And you thought you'd come to my room and ask for some hot and possibly sweaty sex?" she asked angrily.

"Honestly... yes." he admitted.

This made her smile. She undid her robe and let it drop, revealing the same naked body Peeta had seen an hour before. He was utterly speechless. She was centimeters from him, staring into his eyes. Johanna put her arms around him and kissed him deeply. As their lips smacked together, Peeta felt like he was in heaven.

"Johanna," he whispered. "I-"

"Say nothing Peeta." she said as she put a finger on his lips. "Enjoy the moment. Promise me when you fuck me, that you won't think of Katniss?"

"Who?" he said innocently.

Johanna smiled and pressed her lips against his again. For a minute, they stood there making out and Peeta was happy to be at least kissing her. Saliva was exchanged as she massaged her tongue against his and vice versa. His hands felt her long bare back and cruised down, eventually landing on her ass cheeks. Peeta squeezed them as tightly as he could and Johanna didn't seem to notice.

"_Her body is so soft. Maybe even fragile._" Peeta thought.

Johanna moved his his hands away from her ass and kneeled down in front of his crotch. Quickly, she began taking off his belt, his pants, and finally his underwear. Seeing his erection pop out and almost hit her in the face, made her lick her lips in hunger. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft, she moved it up and down very slowly. Peeta closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the handjob Johanna was giving him.

"So tell me Baker's Boy, how does this feel compared to the Girl on Fire?"

"I-I," he began, trying to contain the excitement in him. "M-Me and Katniss n-never had sex. She always said our love was for the cameras."

"Too bad for her. She should've had you before you came down here asking to fuck me."

"Johanna... that feels so good." he admitted.

"Glad to hear it. This is gonna feel better." she said as she deep throated his cock into her mouth.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to moan, but nothing came out. Slowly she rose and descended her mouth on him, sucking up his very essence. As she did that, he took off his shirt so he'd be as nude as she was. Johanna was deep in her blowjob and didn't notice. For a few minutes she continued as Peeta began moaning loudly. Before long, she stopped, moved back, and licked her lips while having a devious smile.

"God, you taste so good! Don't know how long its been since I had a good fuck."

When he stood up, Peeta hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around him and hanging on for dear life. They made out as he walked them to her bed, not wanting to let go of his lover. Once they were at the bed, he threw her onto the bed and crawled onto the bed as she scooted back to the pillow. When he was close, she spun around, lying on her stomach and smacking her own ass.

"Here Baker Boy, since you like my ass so much, you can fuck it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can take it."

He got behind her as she spread her ass cheeks, and lined his tip up with her ass crack. Slowly he penetrated her, easing his way inside. Peeta heard Johanna groan a little, but only a little. When it was half way in, Johanna was uttering many curse words that Peeta had never heard before. He wondered if he was hurting her, but before he could ask, she demanded that he go further. Not wanting to upset her, he inched more. Before long, his entire shaft was inside her ass.

"Ready Johanna?"

"Do it Baker Boy!"

With some force, he started thrusting in and out of her ass, enjoying every second of it. In and out it went, but Johanna was nearly quiet during the entire thing. On occasion, she would blurt out curse words, but she kept it at a low tone since Peacekeepers came by every once in a while. Peeta grabbed her hips to keep her still as he continued. Between some cursing, Johanna groaned and moaned, making Peeta happy about pleasing her.

After three more minutes, Peeta moved back until he was completely out of her. He looked at her her sexy ass and smacked it multiple times, making the District 7 girl squeal. Johanna turned over and pushed her size B boobs together. Along with that, she spread her legs to give him a full view of her goodness.

"You like what you see Peeta?" she asked seductively.

"Very much Johanna." he grinned.

Lying on his stomach, he made his way to between her sexy legs and was hungry for her pussy, which did have some hair on it. This didn't bother him at all, since he had sex with a District 12 girl named Delly Cartwright, who had an equally hairy vagina. He had lost his virginity to her and vice versa, but they never were a couple. That was a few years before Katniss and him went into the Hunger Games for the first time.

Lifting her legs onto his shoulders, Peeta inhaled her scent, which smelled like peaches and roses. He never pictured Johanna Mason using beauty shampoo's or conditioner for her body. With a gentle move, he liked her, causing her body to shiver. Peeta knew he was doing something good if it made Johanna Mason shiver. With determination, he proceeded with his licks.

Over the course of a few minutes, he had her pussy lips spread and was eating her out. Loud moans escaped her time and time again and it appeared to be the best thing that ever happened to her. When it got intense, she dug her nails into his head as she pulled him closer, wanting him to eat her out more. His hands cruised up her legs and he felt some scars, a sign that they were still healing from her time in the Arena.

When Johanna announced she was close to orgasm, his tongue retreated back into his mouth. Licking his lips, he knew he'd have her taste on him for a long time. Johanna sat up and pushed Peeta down onto his back, grinning evilly as she did in the elevator. He watched as she climbed on top of him and rose up.

"Ready Baker Boy?"

"Only if you are Johanna."

Slowly she descended onto his cock, it entering her pussy with lust. It slid in quite easily and caused her to look up to the ceiling and moan. Once it was all the way inside her, she looked down at her lover and smiled. Seeing the lust in her eyes, he knew Johanna wanted this and it was confirmed by just two words that came from her mouth.

"Let's fuck!"

Quickly, he took her hips and steadied her as she started bouncing up and down on him, moans escaping with every move. He watched as her breasts jiggled in pleasure, her mouth remained open and never closed, and her hair swished around. He didn't know Johanna all that well, but was amazed by the sexual animal inside her.

"God Johanna, you're an animal!"

"Shut up!" she shouted. "Just FUCK!"

For the next few minutes, it got intense. He fucked her doggy, missionary, him on top, and all kinds of other ones. As he banged her (as he was on top), he leaned down and playfully licked and suckled on her tits, pleasing her. After nearly ten hot minutes of doing her, he told her he was close.

"Come Peeta! COME INSIDE ME!"

he did just that. Load after load emptied into her warm womb and Johanna couldn't have been happier. When he shot his last shot, he got off her and laid down beside her as she cuddled next to him, kissing his sweaty chest.

"Johanna, that was... incredible."

"It was fucking hot! We gotta do this every time we get a chance."

"Sure," he said before kissing her passionately.

*This is my first Hunger Games smut. Got the inspiration from Catching Fire. Let me know how I did. Please Review and Favorite :D


End file.
